1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to content analysis, and more specifically, to systems and methods for automated analysis of content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most currently available search engines follow a similar approach to presenting users with documents that may be of interest. For instance, when presented with new documents to make available for searching, conventional search engines typically scan the documents for key terms and build an index to the documents using those terms. Then, when presented with search criteria from a user, conventional search engines will often scan the search criteria for key terms and, using the index, identify one or more documents including those key terms. Next, these documents are usually presented to the user, often ranked in some fashion. The most common basis for ranking is relevancy, which is often computed using, among other factors, the number of times search criteria keywords are found in document content and metadata.
When presenting search criteria to a search engine, users typically iterate through a series of search criteria, and, as part of each iteration, assess the quality of the results achieved. Additionally, users may try several different search engines, because idiosyncrasies in the index building process employed by different search engines often yield different search results.